


Caught in the Act

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-02
Updated: 2002-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holiday" has left Jack with some recurring dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

Dammit, he hated when he woke up all sticky! How old was he, anyway? Fourteen going on forty-seven?

It was the same dream he'd been having ever since the body-swapping incident with Machello and found himself in Daniel's body. Only in the dream instead of returning to his own body almost immediately, he'd excused himself with a comment about needing to use the facilities and wandered off to the showers to strip, feel himself up, and jerk off in front of a mirror. Oh, God, **so** vivid, hands running over a body he'd seen in showers. Surprisingly soft skin, hard planes of muscle underneath, uncut dick growing hard under his touch, and Daniel's body looking back at him as he pleasured himself with shaking hands, afraid of getting caught. The anxiety made it better in the dream, and sometimes it would end with his own voice calling, uncertainly, "Jack?" and just as he was feeling guilty his own body would spoon up behind him and purr, "Let me show you how I like it." Then Daniel would close his borrowed hand over Jack's and start to stroke, and the sight of himself, fully clothed, masturbating naked Daniel would send him over the edge, come spilling over their hands, and he'd wake up sticky.

A couple of times Daniel had instead dropped to his knees and started to suck him off, and in the confusion of dreams he'd felt the damp floor under his stiff knees and Daniel's dick in his mouth while he also felt getting blown. He'd run his hands through his own silvering hair and moan, looking down at himself giving head, which was just weird but totally hot. And once or twice Daniel had bent him over and fucked him, not that he knew what that was like, but in the dreams he'd begged for it.

He'd never once cared about anyone but Daniel catching him. Not once. Dreams had a certain freedom in their illogic.

His body always stayed fully clothed for some reason. During some dreams Daniel would unzip his pants, but he would always leave them on. At first he'd thought he just wasn't narcissistic enough to fantasize about his own naked body, even if Daniel was inside it, but after awhile he decided that his body staying clothed made the nakedness of Daniel's body more...

Hotter.

He always loved the roughness of his uniform up against his naked back as Daniel wrapped his hand around his dick. He'd throw his head back onto Daniel's shoulder and watch through heavy-lidded eyes, one arm reaching back to wrap around Daniel's neck... and the line between who was doing what to whom would blur inexorably as he was drawn into the mirror image.

Cold sticky come. He rolled over to reach for the Kleenex box, and a long arm grabbed him around the shoulders. "Where do you think **you're** going?" Daniel's voice rumbled into his ear.

Jack wondered if he was still asleep. He looked up into predatory blue eyes. A stubbly unshaven cheek rubbed against his shoulder. Slowly, the reason for Daniel being in his bed started to sink back into his brain, and he grinned from ear to ear as he grabbed the Kleenex box and started to tidy himself up. Some realities were even better than dreams. He vaguely wondered how long Daniel being in his bed would be a surprise.

Daniel raised his eyebrows curiously and smirked.

"You're going to make me tell you what I was dreaming about, aren't you?" Jack accused with a grin.

"You know it," Daniel replied, amused.

Damn. Caught in the act again.


End file.
